


Baby De

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: I wrote this a while ago with a prompt from my amazing friend! I think it deserves to be seen more so here you go. Is LAMP with baby De





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago with a prompt from my amazing friend! I think it deserves to be seen more so here you go. Is LAMP with baby De

Patton slowly opened the door. “Baby!” He picked up a shivering child that had been laying on the doorstep. Virgil had been sitting on the sofa until he heard Patton's squeal. “Pat? What’s going on?”

“Bapy!” Patton turns around to an increasingly anxious Virgil. “You wanna hold them?” Virgil shakes his head, worried he’ll drop them. “Logan! Roman! Come here!” The scuffling of feet come from upstairs as the two walk down. “Ye-” Logan drops the book he’d been holding at the sight of the tiny human.

Roman jumps at the sight. “Baby! Let me hold!” He runs over and wraps his arms around the child, picking them up. The child wakes up and cries. “What do I do?!” A panicked Roman looks to Virgil. “I don’t know!” Roman shoves the child to Virgil and makes him take them. The baby grabs the strings of his hoodie and pulls them, giggling quietly as they calm down. “You’re the baby whisperer.” Patton whispers, staring at the two and grabbing his phone to take photos.

“Why do we have a baby?” Logan picks up the book that had fallen on the floor.

“They were on the doorstep and now they’re my child.”

“Oh no.” The other three say simultaneously. Patton tilts his head like a confused puppy. “We have no say anymore. Patton is already attached.” Logan sighs as the others nod. “What’re we naming them?” Roman asks.The baby reaches for Virgils nose. “De-da.” A chorus of “awe”s erupt in the room.

“What about De?” Logan asks, walking over. They all nod.

...

A week later they have all the things they need to look after De. Virgil has become Des favorite and is always passed to him when they need to calm down. Patton picks up De and carries him to the kitchen, where Virgil had been sitting on the counter eating. “You want a popsicle?” Patton nuzzles De and he giggles and nods.  
“Pops!” De grabs Patton’s nose and looks him in the eye “Pops!” 

“You got your nickname Pat” Virgil says, seeing Pattons look of confusion. Patton lights up. “I got my nickname!”

...

A few weeks later they were all on the sofa, Logan reading, Roman watching Disney with Virgil as De reaches to the cookies Patton had placed on the coffee table. Virgil chuckled and grabs one, giving it to De. De mostly just spreads saliva on it. “De-da.” He calls, as that is what Virgil has been dubbed. Virgil picked him up. “Hey Princey, can you get a wet wipe. De’s got some food on his face”

“Rice!” Everyone apart from a smiling De is pure confusion. De points at Roman “Rice!” Virgil chokes back a laugh.

“Why rice, dammit” Roman pouts slightly.

...

The five were out shopping. Logan had picked up a bear De was looking at and passed it to them. “Bear?” De asks, looking at the teddy. Logan nods. “Bear?” De looks at Logan this time. Logan shakes his head. “I’m not a bear.” 

“BEAR”

"I... I don't understand? How exactly do i resemble a bear of all animals?!" De points at him and says it again. "BEAR!" The others laugh and they all make their way to the checkout, deciding to buy the bear as a memento.

...

De is 10 now, in school and doing well. The nicknames have stuck, despite Roman and Logan's previous protests. De and Logan walked inside and ran to Virgil, hugging him. “De-da, can I go on a trip with my friend? It’s just camping in the woods outside town.”

“No. No way! Too dangerous.” De pouts and runs upstairs to find Roman. They fix their facial expression to act like they didn’t just ask Virgil. “Hey Rice. Can I go camping with a friend? It’ll be an adventure!”

“Sounds fun, sure!” 

“Thanks” De smirks and walks to his room to pack.


	2. Idk, i got an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone commented something and my brain, at 2am, went...WRITE IT. So, here is some horrible writing.

De hums, it's his first day of high school and his parents are so worried. Virgil'd re-packed De's bag at least 10 times and Patton had packed an extra apple for all De's teachers.  
Logan, despite being the emotionless one, was clinging to De and sobbing. "My babies all grown up!!"  
Roman drags Logan away to Virgil while he talks. "Now, De. Remember, if anyone gives you trouble, just tell us and we'll be there in 10 seconds. Go have fun!"  
De sighs and leaves. "Bye, pops, rice, bear and De-da." He runs a hand through his hair.

Emile squeaks as he bumps into the new kid. "Sorry!" He helps pick up the scattered book as De rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever." He sighs and puts his bag in his locker. "De-da's gonna be upset when he sees that..." He mutters to himself.

"De-da?"

"My...One of my dads. I have four." De shrugs.

"HA! FAG!" Someone shouts from across the hall.

"I mean, I'm gay but I didn't think it was that obvious." De pushes his hair back.  
Emile giggles into his hand and beams. "That's so cool. I only have one dad."

"You do not want four." Dee begins his journey to class. "They are veeerryyy protective."

"If you say so. I'm Emile by the way!"

"De."

"Nice to meet you." Emile beams. "I'm gonna be a therapist!"

"I'm gonna be a stripper." Someone, sipping coffee, says as they lean on the wall.

"Cool." Dee looks over. "And you are?"

"Remy, the hottest person this side of the universe. If you don't count the sun."

"...Bear and Rice would like you..."

"What?" Emile and Remy say symultainiously.

"My dads. There's Pops, De-da, Bear and Rice."

"...Your dads must hate you." Remy sips their coffee.

"No. See, I call Bear bear because I was holding a teddy bear and then I just sorta..called him that? I dunno. And Rice was supposed to be Prince but I couldn't speak. De-Da were my first technically words and pops is because I get lollypops from him." De shrugs and walks into class.

"Huh..." Emile follows and sits down. "That's kinda weird."

"I know."


End file.
